


DARLING

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [14]
Category: Control (Video Game), Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: The Head of Research for the Federal Bureau of Control was missing. Nobody knows where he went off. Theories suggest that he ascended to a Plane beyond the one they already know.Who would have thought that he would be found in an alternate universe, with no FBC to keep AWEs in check, as a Japanese high school student?
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849
Kudos: 1





	DARLING

_…I’m Dr. Casper Darling, Head of Research…_

_…Come out of that Russian roulette a winner and you, heh heh, you’re_ it _…_

_This will be my final message…_

_…I won’t be coming back…_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He was no longer human, that much was clear…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Date unknown

Time unknown

Interrogation room

How long have they kept him here? They splashed him with water to wake him up and proceed to beat him. And for what? For information? Compared to what he has had to deal with, these dirty cops were nothing…

SLAM! He woke up again on the floor. Even without his glasses, he could see a blurry, but familiar, woman standing by the table, her hand on the surface of it.

“…Let me guess. You want my story on this? About the cases involving mental shutdowns and the changes of heart of various criminals? Even if I told you the truth, you would only reject it as fiction, _Niijima_.”

The young man waited for a reaction.

“Heh, unfortunately for the both of us,” the woman in front of him brought him up to a chair then sat on her own, “I will listen to your story, no matter how ludicrous it can be. Also…”

She looked at her watch. “…I’m pressed for time, so I suggest you get started. Do not leave any details.”

The young man, with features that make him stand out as half-Japanese, nodded tiredly.

“Alright then…”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[“Come As You Are” by Nirvana](https://youtu.be/W2QeQ9ZufAk)

Play?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tokyo, Japan

Saturday, 4/9/2016

Afternoon

He was reborn as someone else. Akira was his name. Although his full name was _Casper_ Akira _Darling_. Not like anyone would recognize him. The FBC didn’t even exist in this world he was reborn in. And things in his new life were okay, up until he encountered a drunken bald man with glasses trying to force a woman in to his car. Not long after see saw the conflict, Casper silently pulled him off of the woman. The man was drunk, so he fell and hit his head onto a guard rail. That led Casper to getting arrested for assault on an “innocent” man. Well, not like he had much power in the situation in the first place. He needed to keep his abilities hidden from the public, after all.

He made it to Yongen-jaya, the place where his guardian will let him live for his one-year probation. His guardian, Sojiro Sakura, was the owner of a café called Leblanc. He was told that he was sleeping in the café’s attic and if he tried anything funny, he would be kicked out and locked up for good. In his opinion, Japanese society was a bigger pain than American society, in terms of law.

He looked through his phone before going to bed. He noticed an app that wasn’t there before. He deleted it, and then plugged it in to charge. He lied down on to his bed to get ready for the night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

???

His dream was strange. He woke up on his desk, back in the headquarters of the FBC. And he was back in his original clothing when he was working as the Head of Research. He was confused as to why he would be dreaming this now, but his thoughts were interrupted when the doors to his office swung opened.

Casper blinked for a moment. He was sure having a weird dream. In front of him were two young girl twins wearing FBC Security Guard uniforms. The only difference was instead of the normal grey and black motif, the uniforms were _blue_ and black. To add to the weirdness of it all, the girls’ eyes were yellow and they wore eyepatches. To his right, the girl’s eyepatch was to her left. To his left, the second girl had her eyepatch to her right. Left-eyepatch girl carried a clipboard while Right-eyepatch girl carried a collapsible baton.

“…Okay then…” Casper muttered. “Just a weird dream.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Monday, April 11, 2016

Early Morning

It has been over a year since he had taken place of an English teacher named Chouno, who was fired for a reason that didn’t sit well for the American mercenary-in-disguise. There were many holes in the story. Like how Chouno was kicked out for sexual harassment on the volleyball coach, Suguru Kamoshida. That story was incomplete, yet the school, even the principle, gobbled it up. And it did not end there. During that same year, Kamoshida claimed to have been defending himself from a student who attacked him. It resulted in that student’s leg broken by that teacher. How everyone overlooked this, he wasn’t sure, but it was clear that nobody wanted to speak up. He tried collect evidence, of course, but over the year, the students in the volleyball team have been tight-lipped about their situation, in spite of their many suspicious injuries. Even the girl members of the volleyball were hesitant to say anything.

At first it was because of his height and constant scowling, but he brushed it off when he noticed the subtle signs of discomfort of being around him. It was more evident whenever Kamoshida was nearby. So he set up hidden cameras and microphones around the school and recorded everything he could get. What he found disgu—

POFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…!

“Oh, shit!” He swerved his compact SUV to the nearest sidewalk, screeched to a stop, pulled the hand brake, and shutdown the car. He turned on his hazard lights as he stepped out and apologized to the nearby pedestrians. A police officer came while the English teacher looked around his car.

“Excuse me sir,” the officer said, “you’re not suppose to park on the sidewalk.”

“Yeah, about that…” the teacher pointed at a flat rear right tire. “I’m gonna be late for work if I don’t go now. Hold on. You’re worried about me parking on the sidewalk?”

He thought of an idea. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, while taking his bicycle off the rear bike rack and giving the officer his car keys. “Why don’t you keep an eye on this until the tow truck arrives? I’m gonna be late. Oh, and what station do you work at?”

“Uhh…” The officer told him the name of the station. The English teacher apologized to him, gave him his phone number and rode away to work on his bicycle with his backpack on.

“I’ll pay for the penalty!”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

En route to Shujin Academy

Morning

His time going to school was…shabby. First, he had to navigate his way through the crowded subway stations to get to school. Then, he had to run through the rain, since he didn’t bring an umbrella. On the way, he saw a blonde girl with twin tails go in to a car with a man inside. She was pretty and had features that made her stand out as exotic in Japan. She looked uneasy as she entered the man’s car…

Suddenly, as if on slow-motion, the world seemingly glitched as the car turned into a European carriage pulled by armored horses. Casper blinked and only saw the car. He shook his head and continued sprinting towards school.


End file.
